


Save me from my solitude

by alexpond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry is a sunray, Heartbreak, I Don't Even Know, Louis is a goblin, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexpond/pseuds/alexpond
Summary: Goblin Louis and Sunray Harry were never meant to meet in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iipsukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iipsukka/gifts).



> Based on this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzheWNd65x4  
> (I prefer this piano version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0y-jc8DMpE
> 
> The title is from Phantom of the Opera (Point of no return)
> 
> I started writing this after my Finnish matriculation exam (spring 2015): I had to analyze the song's text, so naturally for the whole 6 hours I sat there writing the test I had this song stuck in my head. So when I got home, I had to do something to it. But because I'm lazy, I only wrote like half of it, and then forgot it existed. But now it's completed!

Once upon a time, in a world where the Sun and its little sunrays ruled during the day and goblins roamed the Earth in the night, lived a sunray called Harry. Harry was the most beautiful of the little sunrays, with his deep golden locks, and bright, sparkling green eyes. He also had golden wings on his back, which made him look even more angelic. As innocent as he was, he wasn't naïve, though. He knew the world to be a dangerous, cunning place with evil creatures lurking in the shadows.

"Harry! It's time to leave, it's almost twilight."

The sunrays had had a joyful day at the pond, filled with laughter and mirth. Harry's siblings had already flown off when Harry started packing his things away.

"I'll be right there mother!"

His mother crossed her arms - the air was getting chilly and light was turning to dark right before Harry's eyes as his family was leaving. He hurried after them but stopped when he saw something move from the corner of his eye.

A lonely goblin had crawled from his cave and was now stood to the left of Harry, stretching and yawning. The goblin was small but oddly beautiful, Harry thought. What really surprised him, was that the goblin did not look anything like he thought they'd look like. He didn't have visible, sharp fangs, a malicious grin irked on his face, or otherwise evil features. His skin was the colour of green olives and he had a pair of quite long, pointy ears, but he somehow looked intriguing, rather than scary. He was only wearing a robe around his hips and his dark brown, almost shoulder-length hair was flowing freely with the wind.

Harry turned his gaze away from the goblin, and pondered if everything else he was told about the creatures of the night were lies?

When Harry heard his mother call for him, he turned to leave but suddenly the goblin was standing right before him. Harry stood a good 8 inches above him, and when their eyes locked, Harry held his breath.

Now, the two were never meant to meet in the first place. Sunrays couldn't live without their mother's light and goblins could only survive in the dark of the night.

They stood there, staring at each other with curious eyes. The goblin squinted, trying to shield his eyes from Harry's glow a little but soon a smile spread on his face, his cheeks now rosy.

"Wow," was the first thing that fell from the goblin's lips. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." After clearly realizing that he had said that out loud, the goblin ducked his head down, biting his lip. Harry's brow furrowed and he cleared his throat, making the goblin turn his gaze back to Harry.

"I'm Louis," the goblin -Louis- chirped merrily, making Harry even more confused. His mother had always told him to beware of the creatures of the darkness, for they are vicious and cruel, but how could someone as, for the lack of a better word, cute as Louis be a heartless beast?

He smiled cautiously at Louis, which made Louis' grin grow almost impossibly wide.

"I'm Harry," he finally choked out, feeling nervous under Louis' intense but friendly stare.

 

**Louis' POV**

Louis had crawled out of his home, a dreary cave, earlier than he usually did. It was still twilight, so he was feeling a little uneasy. He cracked his back and started walking towards the pond so he could wash his face and hands. Some steps later he was face-to-face with someone. Someone tall, bright, and absolutely breathtaking, Louis thought.

He felt a hot wave wash through his body and his heart fluttered in his chest, beating rapidly. The creature standing in front of him was a sunray, no doubt of it. Louis had never seen one before - he had only heard that sun rays were golden, angelic, and bright which was exactly how the boy stood before him looked like.

He had to squint to be able to properly see his face, and-

"Wow. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Louis' eyes widened, and he turned his gaze to his feet, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. Why couldn't he control his mouth? He heard a weird noise and looked up at the beauty in front of him. He was speechless for a while, before gaining enough courage to introduce himself with a bright smile. 

"I'm Louis."

The lad seemed wary at first, but eventually, he got his own name out. Harry. What a lovely name, Louis thought. The warm feeling in his chest was ever growing, filling him with strong feelings he didn't know he possessed. Louis was sure that they meant something special, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Harry's light was too bright and distracting for him to figure it out.

"Your brightness burns my eyes. If I dare look at you for too long, blindness awaits me," He raised his hand to gently touch Harry's cheek, his voice turning to a whisper, "But to witness even a glimpse of such beauty would be worth it. In the end, I am a creature of the dark, I needn't see to roam this earth."

Louis turned his eyes away from Harry, sighing. He sat down on the grass, beckoning for Harry to do the same. When they were both sitting down, Louis continued:

"Though I am one with the night, I have this emptiness inside me. This cold, dark spot, that begs to be filled with something- something different. Something new, exciting. Something so pure and bright it consumes me. Us goblins, we are lonely. Destined to travel life's path in solitude, without guidance or company."

He turned to face Harry, whose expression conveyed sheer curiosity, with a side of pity.

"Why aren't you with your family? Or your friends?" Harry inquired, clearly confused about the boy's loneliness - he himself hadn't felt such longing in his life, nor had he ever really been alone either.

Louis pondered Harry's question for a moment. He shifted his gaze to the ever fading sun in the horizon and sighed.

"I don't think I am like other goblins... They are content in their solitude. Happy, even, to be free of others. Me, I'd like to have someone to share life with. A person who could fill the hollow parts of me, and maybe I could do so too in return. To have someone complete you like that- well, that would bring me such ecstatic bliss I might burst from the sheer intensity of it." Maybe that was the feeling Harry gave him - integrity. They were polar opposites. Maybe Harry could be the Sun to Louis' darkness. His beacon in the shore, guiding him home.

Eyes suddenly flaming, Louis jumped up and offered Harry a hand. He took it and Louis pulled him up excitedly, turning Harry to face him, enclosing his hands in his own. With a smile on his lips and a gleam in his eyes he continued:

"You could be that person for me, Harry. You could stay here, with me. We could live in my home and thus never be alone again." With wide eyes, Harry looked at Louis. He was clearly taken aback with Louis sudden proposition. At a loss of words, Harry merely stood there, studying Louis' face.

When he finally regained his ability to speak, he plastered an apologetic look on his face and released Louis' hands. His face immediately contorted to confusion, and the eventual realization that this wasn't going in the way he intended. The fire in his eyes was suffocating, and you could hear his heartstrings straining, nearing the upcoming heartbreak.

"Louis, darling, I am a sunray. I cannot survive in the dark. Just being here for this long-"

He took a few wobbly steps back, eyes filling with tears when he noticed Louis' even more devastated expression.

"My light is fading, I must go. I- I don't want to die. I apologize for not being able to save you from your solitude." And with that, the sunray turned his back on Louis and left to be with his family.

Louis stood in the moonlight, cursing his destiny. For once, he had a chance to make things right for him, to make himself happy, but everything was now blown to pieces.

There was nothing he could do, so he went home and sobbed for the loss of his first love. During the next twilight he would get up early again in hopes of seeing the love that he so desperately wants -needs- but no such luck. When dawn rolled around, he would stay up for as long as he was able to, but there was no sight of Harry anywhere. A fortnight he tried, but failed to find him.

In the darkness of the night, for the rest of his existence, he would wonder why. Just why would the Universe create two beings so perfect for each other, and yet keep them apart forever?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks @iipsukka, my beta, who kindly asked me to remove one comma and replace a semicolon with a colon


End file.
